


This side of paradise

by lostinatango



Series: A Beautiful Mess [4]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: Mike's having mixed feelings about Billie and Tre's relationship until they set him straight.





	This side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment of the series A Beautiful Mess.

          As Billie and Tre banged out some notes, Billie couldn’t help but wonder where the hell was Mike. After about 40 minutes of playing, Billie looked at Tre and asked, “Where do you think he is? He’s never missed practice.”

Tre shrugged his shoulders, “Did he sound sick?”

Billie shook his head, “Nope, and he didn’t say he wasn’t going to be here.” Billie laid his guitar in his case and wondered, “Do you think he’s actually upset about us?”

Tre titled his head, “Us? Like as in us being fuck buddies?”  Billie shrugged. “Upset as in doesn’t approve?” Tre asked. Bille nodded again. Tre shook his head hard, “Nah, he wouldn’t be that way.”

Billie bent down and grabbed his papers and tucked them in the guitar case, “Then why has he been, I dunno, like off since we got back?”

Tre placed his sticks in his bag and looked up at Billie, “So you wanna find him and set the boy straight?” Billie nodded and then let his head fall forward. Tre walked toward him and placed his hand on Billie’s shoulder. “What’s up little dude?”

Billie laughed and shook his head, “Seriously Tre you need to find a new line for me.” then taking a deep breath continued, “Am worried that he might be upset about the fucking part.”

Tre knelt and drew Billie’s eyes to him, “Go talk to him. Look I’ll go get coffee and snacks and something and meet up with you.” Billie gave Tre a deep kiss, “I’ll see you in a bit.”  Tre winked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Mike was sitting on the couch staring off into space when he heard the door open and close. He figured it was a matter of time before one of them if not both of them came to see why he wasn’t at practice. Mike leaned his head back and called out, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Billie answered before shuffling into the living room.

Mike looked up at his best friend. Billie was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, his pants sagged, and his hair was an unruly curly mess. “Shower much?” Mike asked.

Mike couldn’t help but laugh as Billie raised his middle finger and puckered his lips making a kissing sound,“Dude I took a fucking shower this morning.”  Billie replied and then plopped himself down on the couch. “So,” Billie started, “Why weren’t you at band practice?”

Mike took a moment to think about what he could say, but really didn’t know why, which is what he expressed to Billie.An awkward silence fell between the two, and Mike began to fidget as he felt his friend move closer.

“So, uhm, Mike.” Billie stammered and laid a hand on Mike’s thigh. The bassist forced himself to look at Billie.  “You have an issue with Tre and me? Like, particularly us fucking?”

Mike felt as though Billie had just punched him in the gut, he turned quickly to face the singer and reassured him that his shitty mood had nothing to do with Tre and Billie’s relationship.

“Then what?” Billie asked.

Mike let out a hard breath and tried to think. He knew it wasn’t the fact Tre and Billie were fucking, he couldn’t care less if they were or weren’t. But as he looked into Billie’s bright green eyes, he realized that wasn’t entirely true. He was curious, no he was jealous, and curious. Damn that’s fucked up. Mike quickly stood up, and began to pace.

“Fuck Mikey, what the hell?” Billie cried.

Mike spun on his heels and faced Billie. “How, how did you know you were, you know into Tre that way?”

          Billie started to laugh, and Mike couldn’t help but feel anger he stood over Billie and gummbled, “Are you laughing at me?”

Billie looked up at him and smile, “No, it’s just that you asked the same question I did to Tre.”

Mike took a step back and let out a deep breath, and a asked, “So what did Tre tell you?”

Billie pulled himself off the couch, stood in front of Mike, and looked straight in to Mike’s eye, causing the younger one to feel self conscious.  

“He asked me who I thought about when I was jerking off.” Now it was Mike’s turn to laugh, it hard not to notice how often Billie jerked off. “What? Okay fine I’m not as good as the rest of you seem to be at covering it up.”

Mike’s laugh was suddenly cut off by Billie pressing his lips against his. It took Mike so much by surprise he ended up pushing Billie back and stepping away from him. “Whaaa, what was that?”

Billie tilted his head and carefully looked at Mike, “That was the next thing Tre did, he kissed me.” Mike shook his head and had a terrible feeling he might have done the wrong thing jumping back. Billie sat back down on the couch and just stared at Mike.

“Wait, wait, that’s not fair, that just caught me by surprise that’s all. Is that what Tre did? Kissed you out of the blue?” Mike pleaded. Billie shook his head and looked a bit guilty biting his lower lip. So fucking cute, Mike thought.

“Uh, no I guess not. I mean we were talking about jerking off, he was breathing in my ear and distracting me, so he said something like let’s try this and then, and yeah, then kissed me.” Billie rambled.

“No wonder you haven’t had many girlfriends.” Mike mused.

          Billie hung his head and grumbled. Mike sat down and took the singer’s face in his hand, causing Billie’s eyes to flutter close. The bassist held his breath and drew their lips together. As their lips touched, Mike involuntarily closed his own as eyes as well. It was light at first, brushing their lips against each other and then Billie pressed his lips to Mike’s intensifying the kiss. Mike let himself be drawn into the moment. He didn’t think about the fact he was kissing his best friend, he just let the pleasure wash over him like a warm breeze.

          That was until they were interrupted by Tre calling out “Now that’s the sexiest scene I have laid my eyes on in a long time. Me likey!” Mike and Billie quickly pulled away, as if they were caught doing something they shouldn’t. Mike felt his face grow warm. “Aw Mikey, why are you embarrassed? Not like I haven’t seen you in other compromising positions.” The heat in his cheeks grew hotter as Mike watched Tre put down a bunch of bags and some six packs of beer. As he placed the beer in the fridge, Tre shouted, “Come one Mike, you had your cock as far down Mandy’s throat as it could go, which was quite impressive on her part by the way.” Tre paused and smiled at Mike, then continued, “and when you caught my eye, you fucking smiled dude! You’re a fucking exhibitionist!”

          Mike laughed, maybe he was an exhibitionist, he thought. When he caught Tre watching them, Mike could of sworn his cock grew harder. Maybe he was, but he was sure that Mandy wasn’t which is why he got her to go to the bedroom with him, that and the bed was a lot more comfortable than that couch was. Mike smiled and looked at his bandmates. Damn the things he never knew about himself. But then again he thought, he was barely 19 there was plenty of time to look forward to discovering new things. And as he watched Tre sit behind Billie, pull the older boy to his chest, trace his hand down Billie’s shirt through the collar, all while biting Billie’s earlobe, then hearing Billie quietly moan while his eyelids flutter, Mike found himself anxious to explore a new discovery.

“So,” Tre said, breaking Mike’s thoughts and drawing his eyes up to Tre’s light blue ones, “I have an indecent proposal for you Mr. Dirnt.” Tre wiggled his eyebrows. Mike nodded, gesturing for Tre to continue. “I think we should drag this pretty boy back to the bedroom, and let him show you his newly found skills in cock sucking.” Mike tilted his head and continued to watch Tre run his hand up and down Billie’s chest tweaking the singer’s nipple, making Billie throw is head back on Tre’s shoulder and moan louder. It made Mike’s cock twitch. Mike smiled and looked straight at Billie, “Let’s see if you can be better than Mandy.”

Tre leaned his mouth close to Billie’s ear, “Oh that’s a challenge my little dude.” Billie groaned at the nickname which quickly turned to another moan when Tre traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. “Let’s do this,” Tre concluded as he nudge Billie to stand.

          In a slight daze Mike followed Billie and Tre into the bedroom. He blocked out all doubts and concentrated on what was about to happen. Tre and Billie paused at the end of the bed and turning to Mike Tre commented, “One thing you should know about our little singer here, he loves to be commanded in the bedroom.” Tre turned to Billie and in a voice Mike had never heard from Tre before, commanded Billie to strip Mike. Billie smiled as he turned toward Mike first reaching for Mike’s tee-shirt, carefully pulling it over his head. Billie paused for a moment, than ran his hands lightly down Mike’s chest, causing shivers. Mike let his head fall back, and closed his eyes. He felt Billie’s thin, long fingers unbutton his jeans and slide the slowly down his legs. The bassist pulled up his head, slowly opened his eyes, and watched the frontman slide his boxers off, freeing his growing cock. Billie stayed on his knees as Mike stepped out of his jeans and boxers, then he looked Mike straight in the eye as he came up and licked Mike’s cock creating a deep moan in the younger man.

          Mike continued to watch as Billie slowly trace his tongue around Mike’s hip bone, up over his chest, taking time to swirl it around each nippled, and finally tracing his neck before coming to a complete stand and staring Mike in the eyes. “Strip,” Mike commanded. Billie quickly hoisted his shirt over his head and before he could completely take it off, Mike placed a hand on Billie’s chest, and whispered, “Slowly.” Billie smiled and continued to slowly remove the rest of his clothing till each of them stood naked taking each other in. “Bed,” Mike growled and dropped to the bed behind them, scooted up to the wall propping himself in a semi-seated position. Billie crawled over him and Mike could see the lust in Billie’s eyes, turning him on even more. The singer kissed his way up the bassist’s legs, finally engulfing Mike’s cock in his mouth. Billie’s lips were soft as they traced up and down, while his tongue snaked around the shaft. “Shiiiit,” Mike moaned as Billie applied suction and let the tip hit the back of his throat. Billie pulled his mouth up and released Mike with a pop. Mike looked down at the dark hair boy, “I think you are in the running to win, Mandy was good, but damn Billie, FUCK!” Billie didn’t say a word only placed his mouth back on Mike’s cock and slowly moved down while looking Mike in the eye. Mike let out a small laugh before letting the pleasure over take him.

          “I think we might have a winner.” Tre’s voice startled Mike, for he had totally forgotten the drummer was there. Mike opened his eyes and saw Tre standing behind Billie, shirtless and quickly working his way out of his jeans. Mike noted Tre was commando as he tossed his jeans aside. Tre and Mike stared at each other smiling. Tre tapped Billie’s shoulders, “Elbows,” he commanded and Billie went down on his elbows pushing his ass higher in the air. Mike mewled as Billie licked around his balls and tightened his grip around his shaft. The bassist watched as his orange hair drummer ran his fingers of his right along his singers crack while kneading his ass with his other, causing the singer to buck back against the drummer. “Sing, Billie Joe.” Tre dicated. Bille began for to hum around Mike’s cock causing shocks through the bassist’s body leading him to tremble. Tre smiled, “I taught him that.” Mike smiled back and shook his head. “Mind if I join the fun?” Tre asked directing his question to Mike. _Oh fuck_ , Mike thought, _this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me._  Mike found himself momentarily lost for words as Billie took him deep while squeezing his balls. Mike threw his head back, shut his eyes, and groaned in pleasure. He relaxed trying to stay his orgasm as long as he could. He returned his eyes to Tre and nodded, for words were not needed. Tre smiled and knelt behind Billie.

         Mike noted the drummer’s finger’s were slick and wet, probably from lube, as he rubbed them up and down Billie’s crack causing him to moan and go completely down Mike’s cock. “Fuck, that feels so good,” Mike moaned. Mike entwined his fingers in Billie’s curls as he watched Tre slip two fingers into Billie’s ass, causing Bilie to push back against Tre. Tre pumped his fingers in and out of Billie and in a short time Billie’s mouth moved up and down to Tre’s timing. “Oh shit,” Mike groaned as he watched the pair move in perfect timing. Tre reached around and stroked Billie’s cock, causing the singer to jerk a bit. Billie moaned again as Tre removed his fingers and lined himself up with Billie’s ass. Before sinking into Billie, Tre leaned over and reminded him he was not to come without permission. Mike found himself smiling at the command, enjoying Tre’s dominance over his best friend.

          “Suck it hard,” Mike demanded. Billie obliged and increased the suction and pressure of his hand. Mike looked down and almost lost it when his eyes connected with Billie, taking a deep controlling breath, Mike slowly let it out and said “that’s it, just like that.” Mike moved his eyes to Tre who was preparing to slid into Billie’s ass. Tre bit his lower lip as he slowly pushed forward. Billie raised his head and looked over his shoulder back at Tre as he pushed further and then stopped waiting. Mike’s eyes darted from Billie to Tre as Billie began to pant while looking straight at Tre. After a moment, Billie nodded and Tre pushed all the way in, causing Billie to cry aloud and hang his head down panting harder. Again after a moment, Billie nodded again and Tre began to move in and out. After a few strokes Tre slapped Billie’s ass and said, “Don’t forget your competition, prove to our friend you are the best little cocksucker in California.”  Billie resumed sucking Mike’s cock and for several moments only grunts and moans were made as they were all lost to the pleasure each one was receiving. Mike was starting to losing control, his finger’s tightened around Billie’s hair and his hips began to pump the singer’s mouth. Tre reached around and started pumping Billie’s cock. Soon Tre and Mike in were sync, Mike pushing forward the same time Tre slammed into Billie while pulling up and Billie’s cock. Billie was trapped between the two men and all he could do was keep the suction tight on Mike’s shaft while playing with his balls. Mike was the first to break eye contact, and threw his head back.

          “Wanna feel something really good?” Tre asked Mike. Mike stared at Tre and raised his eyebrows in question. “Promise, it will make you come.” Tre added. Mike momentarily closed his eyes and smiled, he instinctively knew what Tre was implying. He was so close to the edge as it was, he figured why not and nodded back at Tre. All Tre said next was, “Billie,” and Mike felt a cool wet finger up his ass. He bucked and tensed for a moment cause Billie to pull his mouth off of him and say, “Relax Mikey,” and then licked and sucked his balls which cause Mike to relax all his muscles and lean back. Billie resumed sucking, pumping his hand around Mike’s cock while his finger moved in and out of his ass. When Billie twisted his finger just right, he ended up hitting pleasure spot that caused Mike cry out in pleasure and  lift his hips off the bed. Waves of pleasure washed over him each time Billie hit the spot causing Mike to roll his head from side to side and mumbled, “Christalmighty, I am going to fucking come.”

          Mike forced his eyes open and watched Tre slam in and out of Billie, while Billie continued to moan and suck in time to Tre’s pumping, all the while moving  his fingers in and out of Mike. Mike observed the singer tremble, he was sure Tre was hitting Billie’s pleasure spot as much as Billie was hitting his. Finally, when Mike couldn’t contain himself anymore, he let himself fall and in near perfect timing Tre followed as he shouted, “Now Billie Joe!” A few more strokes of Tre’s hand and Billie was shouting his pleasure in a litany of fucks. They all collapsed in a pile of aftershocks. “See I told you it would make you come,” mumbled Tre against Bilie’s shoulder as he held him from behind while Billie rested his head on Mike’s shoulder. Mike could only respond with a laugh and internally scolded himself for ever doubting his best friends. He couldn’t wait to go at it again, this time he would bang Billie, while Billie sucked off Tre.


End file.
